Zombie Kingdom
by JexyTheNobody
Summary: I was a normal Girl, With normal(ish) Friends. But then it Happened... It had all started the day i confessed my feelings to my crush. It totally sucked because i then had no chance with him with all the zombies around. At least we're fine, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First story that I actually have to update, so terrified. I understand that you may not want to read it exactly because of that, but I don't blame you. If you are actually reading this. OMG I LOVES YOU! -Gives cookie- 3 And I don't own kingdom hearts. If I did there would be more Yaoi, swearing, romance, violence, and well it's be rated mature or AO. :)**

** (I re uploaded and ch1+ch2=ch1 now. Yupp that's right I combined them and corrected some errors.)**

Since I don't know where to begin this story i'll just start the day of the accidents. It was a normal day like any other, but today was the day. The day I tell Roxas how i feel. I know he must not like me, but if I never try, wouldn't I hate myself?

I was already running late for school when my parents dropped the bomb on me. "Namine, your mother and I need to tell you something." Cloud had started. I looked up to them wondering what the heck was going on. In all the movies this was never good! I don't want another sibling, or worse one of them may be dying! My fear showed in my eyes to them. My mother, Aerith, continued where my dad left off, "It's okay hunny, we're going to have to go to Canada for a few days for an experiment in the lab. It's supposed to be life changing. They need all the help they can get. We may finally be rid of that abomination named cancer." I kissed them both muttering a "good bye" and "Be Safe".

If only I knew what would happen the next day. I wouldn't have let them go, but I did not. Fate is a cruel thing. Well continuing on. My bestest friend Riku picked me up today,as usual. He gives a few friends a ride to school. Kairi, Sora, and I were the only ones that really got a ride. My brother graduated last year. The year i'm finally in highschool he get's out, totally unfair!

On the ride to school Riku told me that Kairi and Sora had skipped to go do something naughty. (Winky face). I made a mock upset face, "Now who will i talk too, sigh, the whole ride will be torture!" Riku pat me on the head, sighing "Nams, you still have a lot to learn"

I yelled at him smiling, "Do not"

"Do too!"

"Nope"

"Yupp"

"Then would you mind explaining it to me?" I finished by ending it with laughter. "First Rule, When you're sighing don't say sigh, actually sigh you dummy." I did some sort of fake laugh/cry thing. "Oh, Riku, why must you torture me?" My head made it's way onto his shoulder while he just laughed at me. Riku started trying to park at the school, I know this part messed with his brain so I left him alone. It's not his fault the parking lot is so cluttered. There's never a spot open, and if there is it's so small you can't see it. He finally found a spot and got out with me.

"Today's the day Riku. I'm so scared." I muttered louder than expected. He heard, mumbling "Great, just great." When i was going to ask what that was about he left to his first class. The bell rung and I found Roxas on my way towards Geometry. "OMG ROXIIIII!" I practically screamed through the hall while running to tackle him. He was startled at first but then played along. "NAMI! I MISSED YOU!" We went at that for the whole class since he sat beside me. He always makes me laugh, one of the main reasons i fell for him. We said our goodbyes when the class ended, but we wereso dramatic. We both left trying not to cry because it was so funny.

I went to my next class with Xion. We always flirted with the teacher because he is smexi! Axel is way too young to teach but he used his roomies identity to teach us. The only reason I know that is because he's friends with my big brother Demyx. They all room together, Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar. Roxas and Axel have a sort of Bromance going on and everyone teases them about it.

The class ended quickly and Everyone Practically ran to lunch. Now was the time to tell Roxas how I felt. He was waiting for me at my locker. "Roxas!" "Namine!" was his response. "You and I have know each other for a while right Roxi?" He nodded. "Well sometimes a friend wants to start being mor-"

I was interrupted by a loud scream coming from a classroom. People ran over to look while I stood there horrified. One kid came out of the classroom looking like a zombie, Literally! Roxas grabbed my hand and pulled me back into Axel's classroom. Riku was in there, along with Sora, Kairi and Demyx. "Whaa?" I couldn't even form sentences. They were arguing while I zoned out.

"They came faster than expected!" Demyx Yelled at Axel. "I can tell, We need to get these kids out of here." Axel said to Demyx calmly. When I couldn't Handle it anymore I burst "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY IS NOBODY EXPLAINING?" Xion ran to the door we were in. It was locked. I went over to unlock it for her but she didn't open the door herself. Everyone yelled "Noo! Don't Open it!" But it was too late Xion pushed forward.

I don't get what all the fuss was about. All i'm doing is opening the door for a friend. It's not like i'm letting a killer in here. Well As I opened the door for her everyone yelled not to open it, but they were too late as it was already open. Riku tackled me to the floor. My head slammed against the hard wood, so the rest was fuzzy.

Demys grabbed a pair of scissors and walked over to Xion who was covered in blood. OHMYGOSH, she was trying to eat him. What the fuck was wrong with her! He was holding her off while Riku ran for help. There isn't really much you can use a pair of little kid scissors for... Roxas pushed me into a closet. It was super dark and I couldn't see anything. I tried to get out but the door was locked from the outside.

While inside I calmed myself down a little. My mind actually started making sense of what was going on. Was she really... was she a zombie? I never thought anything like this would ever happen. Why Xion? What did she ever do? She was my girl best friend. I can't believe this. She was really lost to the world now. She would never come back. The same may happen to my friends. It may have already happened. My parents may be dead!

There was a scream from outside the door. A girl's scream. Kairi! It may have been her, and i'm stuck in a damn closet with nothing but Axel's stupid junk. Wait! Axel has a katana collection! I felt around for one but wasn't lucky. All i felt was something that felt like a pile of dead bleeding frogs. Might need to find a light so i can grab the katana and get out of here. Eeek! Did something just move? I moved my hand along the wall feeling for a light switch. When my hand felt one I turned it on, a scream escaped my lips.

There was a kid laying dead in there! Not a frog. And my hands were covered in blood. I was just a bloody mess. Haha, now's not a time for jokes Nami, get it together. The kid was getting up! What the hell? I looked around for the katana but the kid was on it. I went to the back of the closet since it wasn't that small and climbed up on the shelf. The kid was making a moaning noise. Damn.

Maybe i can reason with it? "Uhh, Hey. Can you try not to eat me? I taste like crap. I-I'm a vegetarian! So I'll taste like veggies. Zombies don't like veggies so please don't eat me!" I'm not really a vegetarian but I was on the verge of breaking down, and all my pleading didn't work, it only pissed the zombie off more. I'm trapped in a closet and i'm cornered. Maybe if I jump on its back it'll get knocked out. No, that'll end up with me bitten. Hmmm.

What about if i grab something and throw it towards the door it'll think i'm over there. What should I throw is the question. Well the shelf is supporting me so i'll grab a rat from the cage and throw it. A lighter was sitting beside the cage so i grabbed it too. I tossed the rat towards the right side of the room. When the zombie went over and started to eat it I grabbed the katana and ran to the door. It was still locked, damn.

The rat was now consumed by the zombie. It faced me and started trudging towards me. I held the katana in a fighting stance. I waited until it was in range. When it was, I decapitated him in a swift motion. Guess all those years in that swordsmanship class paid off. I let out a deep breath and my legs gave out underneath me. I slid down the side of the door and put my arms around my knees.

It felt like forever had passed before the door finally opened. I toppled over and started crying. Riku was shocked that I was in there at first, I looked at Roxas and I hope he was able to realize that I meant to tell him that it was Roxas who put me in there. He looked over there and back at me so I nodded my head in confirmation. He slid his arms under me and picked me up. "It's okay Namine, it'll be alright now." He comforted me. He put me down and we all went out the window. Roxas grabbed my katana. He's soooooo nice for taking my one weapon away. I looked around and saw that nobody was dead.

Kairi started talking first. "So now what?" Axel responded by throwing his arm around her. "Dunno, maybe head to a safe house?" Sora kicked Axel in the knee for flirting with his woman. "Where the hell would a safe house be. If you haven't noticed, zombies haven't fucking existed until today you moron!" Kairi pushed Axel away. "Stop arguing. We have to leave, now."

Just then a pimped out van came at full speed towards them. "Dufuq?" I accidently said aloud. It was running over everything, the trashcans and light poles were no match. It slammed on the brakes right before it could run us over. The door slammed open and I saw a familiar face driving. "Xigbar?!" Everyone said in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I haven't had access to a computer, I'm soo sorry! Finally a chapter with Riku's POV! Hehe. Please don't think he's an ass yet. there's a reason for everything. Maybe a head injury? Or some kind of disease? You have to wait and find out. MUAHAHA! I love my life(not really it sucks). And I don't own kingdom hearts. If I did there would be more Yaoi, swearing, romance, violence, and well it's be rated mature or AO. :)**

**(Reuploaded. Combined Ch 3-4.)**

~Nami POV~

Xigbar? What the hell was he doing here? Well this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. First Xion was a zombie, now Xigbar driving without crashing. "Hey Kids, Hop in" He said all dramatically. "We're not kids!" Roxas said before grabbing my hand. Oh My God. He's holding my hand. Think, Namine, Think. Don't pass out now. We all got in the van, Roxas happily helped me in, and on one side i sat beside Riku and on the other side Roxas sat down.

We saw Aqua climbing out the window of a classroom shooting zombies left and right. I think she ran out of ammo since she said a decent amount of curse words. I stuck my head out of the window and yelled for her to come to us. Then we can leave. Aqua ran towards us and jumped through the window. "Thanks for waiting on me" She said smiling. "No problem. It's always good to help a friend. May I ask why you had a gun in school though?" I responded when Demyx interrupted us.

"Alright first things first. Where should we make our base? I've seen enough zombie movies to know we need one. Any suggestions?" Sora jumped up. "How about a mall?" Kairi sat on his lap getting comfortable. "But malls are crowded, and did you see the school? Almost everyone was turned by the time we left! Malls have about 20 times the amount of people in there, so i don't think so..." Kairi did have a point. Axel apparently agreed with Kairi because he yelled "Hell No." I tried to think of an idea, any place, but my mind was on the verge of shutting down. Riku noticed and figured everything out for us. "Alright how about the police department? They probably left already to try to help with everything." Everyone agreed to his idea. Xigbar got directions from Riku and he started heading that way. Demyx sat in front of me and started explaining what had happened. "Nami, remember how Mom and Cloud were working on the cure for cancer? There were a few risks. Just like in all cliché zombie movies, the cure went terribly wrong and now there are zombies. Mom wanted me to be ready in case something happened. I didn't really believe anything would happen but I came to the school for you just in case. Cloud called me telling me that it went wrong like Mom expected. He was getting her out, but they were the only survivors. Wait! I think there was one more. Some guy named Sephiroth." Riku looked at him in shock. Perhaps he knew this Sephiroth guy? Demyx continued. "Mom and Cloud are safe, we should hear from them soon. Then we can meet up and figure things out from there." I was relieved they were okay. Riku grabbed me and pulled my head into his lap. "Nams, you need some rest, we all do." I thought I would just close my eyes for a second but as soon as I did, I fell instantly asleep.

~Riku POV~

I can't believe that idiot would push her into a dark closet, not knowing what was in there. I could have lost my Namine because of that dumbass. Remind me to kick his ass later... She was still asleep in my lap. Sora and Kairi fell asleep not so long after her. Xigbar, Demyx, and Axel were in the front talking about something. I couldn't really hear them over Sora's loud snoring. They were really adorable together, sleeping in each others arms. I hope one day Namine and I could be like that. I just need to gain enough balls to ask her out. I pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

We sat in silence as Xigbar looked for a Police Station. Roxas was staring out the window, probably wondering how the hell it ended up like this. Truthfully I don't know. At the school we were all in Axel's classroom because Demyx came to pick us up for lunch. It was a surprise for Namine, since she was brave enough to confess to Roxas. Though now I know he was just worried about the experiment going wrong. In a sick twisted way i'm glad this happened. Maybe we were meant to be together? Who knows. I just hope we can prevent anyone from getting hurt.

When the van finally stopped, I found out we were at the station. Sora woke up when we stopped. He does always have motion sickness easily. Kairi and Namine were still asleep. I looked out the window and there weren't any zombies that close. Axel jumped out first with Aqua. the walked towards the door waiting for something to attack them. They went inside and came back out in five minutes saying everything was clear. I pulled Namine into my arms and took her inside.

Axel and Aqua made small little beds on the floor for each person. They each came with a blanket, a pillow, and a thick blanket so we didn't sleep straight on the floor. I put Namine down on one of them and pulled the blanket over her. I waited for the others to come in. Xigbar yawned "Hey someone has to keep watch and make sure that none come in. I would but i'm exhausted. Any volunteers for first watch? Second?" Sora volunteered for first and Roxas for Second. I don't trust him, not one bit. But i may need him to survive so i'll give him a chance. If he messes up once i'll slit his throat and throw him to the zombies. Nobody would know I did it. I grabbed the closest makeshift bed to Namine and just let myself drift into sleep.

I woke up and noticed Namine wasn't in her bed. I looked around and didn't see Roxas either. There were some voices from upstairs so I looked up. The floor of the second story was made of some thick glass like material, so I could see through it. What I saw made me want to kill that asshole Roxas right at that moment.

~Nami POV~

The station wasn't that bad. I remember when i was a kid my parents would bring me by to go see Zack. He was amazing. I had always looked up to him. Once on a field trip he called my parents and I got permission to skip the rest of school, just so we could hang out. My Father never liked him very much, though i heard that they were the best of friends at one point. I wonder what happened...

Everyone else was asleep, besides Roxas. It was his watch apparently, since Sora was cuddling with Kairi. I didn't see him anywhere though. Soon I heard whistling from above. Zack showed me everywhere around the station. I climbed the stairs to the second story and saw him sitting there watching the door from Window room. They used to call it that because the top and bottom of the room were made of glass.

The one that was whistling was Roxas. He was in the window room. I tried walking over to him quietly to scare him but i tripped over something right when i was about to yell "Boo!" He quickly turned towards me and tried to catch me before i fell but he just fell with me. I landed on top of him, awkwardly. A blush made it's way onto my face and sat up so he might not see it.

"Nami! You can't hide anything from me! I know you're blushing!" He said, starting to tickle me. I pushed him, trying to get him to stop "Oh really now? I can hide anything from you that I want!" He continued to talk and tickle me "Well I know that you were blushing, and I know what you were going to tell me when the zombies started to attack everyone! You were going to confess your feelings to me weren't you?"

When my face went serious he stopped tickling me, but before i could open my mouth, his lips were against mine. Once i got out of the shock of him kissing me, I kissed him back. His lips made their way away from mine way too soon. "See Namine, you can't hide anything from me, no matter how hard you try." He said walking back downstairs. I just sat there, dumbfounded. D-Did I really just get Kissed by my crush? Or is this all one messed up dream? If it is, i'm not sure I want it to end.

I went back downstairs and saw Roxas wink at me. I turned away so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of my now red face. Riku was in the bed right next to mine. That's how I remembered which was mine. I went and crawled into it. The last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was that day kids bullied me, here, at this station.

~Nami's Dream/Flashback~

"Zack! Zack!" I called out for him. I was on a field trip with my kindergarten class and everyone was being mean to me. I ran for him crying. When I found him, he was talking to my teacher, then picked me up, saying "Nami, do you want to skip school and stay with me?" I wrapped my arms around him and clung on for a long time.

Eventually he took me to his room. "You like drawing, right?" I nodded my head as he put me down at a small table, while he got some supplies. "Here's some stuff to make me a pretty picture. I'll even hang it up for you." He smiled as there was a knock on the door. He said he would be right back. I drew a picture of me riding on his back piggyback style.

I heard Daddy's voice from outside the door. He was arguing with Zack. The talking got quiet so I couldn't hear much of what they were saying.

"She's...really...kid. Let...spend...time with her."

I think Zack was the one who said it. I heard something about the name Tifa and a loud noise. Daddy may have left and slammed the door.

While Zack was still outside the door, so I tried drawing another. This time it was a picture of me trying to make friends. Everyone tried to bully me at my school now so My Mommy and Daddy are making me go to a new school, where people are supposed to be nicer. I don't know if anyone but family would ever be nice to me. I'm not as funny or playful as the other kids. I'm more on the quiet side. Nobody liked that about me.

Zack came back in and saw the picture of me with no friends. I think a tear escaped his eye, he grabbed me up and we played all day. It was really fun and I didn't see any tears for the rest of the day. That made me smile. Maybe I can find some friends at this new school of mine. No maybes about it. I will make friends, even if it's just to make him proud of me. I want to make him proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey again, It's me Jordyn. :) Yes my name is Jordyn. Got a Prob? Well Another update. Three in one week. Whaaa? I may not be able to post any for the next week so just think of this chapter as next week's update, Pwease?. Thanks. :p I would like to send a shoutout to Everyone who has read it so far, I love you guys3 Thanks soo much for reading this. And I don't own kingdom hearts. If I did there would be more Yaoi, swearing, romance, violence, and well it's be rated mature or AO. :)**

~Nami POV~

I stretched my arms while yawning. Thelast thing I remember last night, OH MY GOD! Roxas kissed me. Does this change anything between us? I guess I'll wait and see. I got up and went to the kitchen area to see if everyone was in there. They weren't, but i saw a blonde guy with a weird accent making breakfast, cursing when he messed up or burnt himself. "Umm hi?" I said awkwardly. He turned to me and cursed again, then spoke "Hello, I'm Luxord. You must be Namine, everyone told me about you. I just arrived this morning, and am also a friend of your brothers from college. Look at the fridge for what you need to know" He went back to cooking and I went to the fridge and grabbed the note.

It said: Hey nami!3 It's Kairi, you know your bff? Well umm, you overslept. Roxas said you were having a hard time sleeping, and don't worry we all understand why. We all went in search for supplies. Don't worry we all have weapons. I hope Luxord isn't too mean toward you. He was a friend of you brother back before he dropped out to try to become a chef. Whatever you do don't try his food, it's horrible! I love you Buddy!

And that's the end of the letter. What do I do until then? I walked around the station until I saw something. It was my Katana from Axel's classroom! Luxord was cooking and nobody was here so maybe i could go out and kill some zombies. The last time I ran into a zombie was in that closet. I won't be the helpless princess again. This is the apocalypse, I need to be tougher. I'll try the guns later. I grabbed the katana and walked towards the door and opened it quietly so Luxord didn't hear me leave. He probably wouldn't care much but might as well be careful. When I went outside I saw very little zombies. Damn. Where are they? I stabbed the ones that i saw, multiple times, until they were dead. I didn't see any, so I looked around and let my guard down for one moment.

A blond guy tackled me to the ground. He yelled at a girl smaller than me, "Fuu, get em!" I tried looking to see what was happening but the blonde was still on me. All the noise died down and He got off of me and helped me up. "Sorry about that, the zombie was right behind you and it was the only way I thought we could save you." He got up and held his hand out to help me up. "I'm Seifer by the way." I grabbed his hand and got up. "I'm Namine, nice to meet you. Where did you come from anyway?" This was what was bugging me. What was he doing here? He turned away for a moment and took a step. "I'll explain everything to you another time alright? I have to go now, but let me say, you're pretty good with a sword. Rule one: Don't let your guard down. See you soon." He took off, Since some guys named Kota and Rai were yelling about Vivi getting into trouble again, so I headed back to the station. I walked in hoping nobody would be back, since I was on the verge of a breakdown with everything that happened. It was like it had just hit me what was going on. With my luck, Someone was there.

~Riku POV~

Where the hell was she? We just left for an hour. Luxord was supposed to make sure she didn't do anything reckless. When we got back with the supplies, and unloaded everything, but she was gone and Luxord was in the Kitchen eating the food that took him so long to cook. Nobody really noticed, they were all exhausted. Roxas seemed to know what I was thinking so we searched around the station. We didn't see her and by then everyone knew she wasn't here. Everyone Yelled/Asked Luxord Questions. "Where did she go?", "Why weren't you paying attention?", "What the hell Luxord." Those were few of the many asked.

When it all died down I came up with an idea. "Alright guys and gals, we're going to split up and go search for her, One minor per Adult. Demyx and Kairi, Sora and Xigbar, Roxas and Luxord, Aqua and Axel, are the teams. I know you guys aren't really adults but you're over eighteen. Dem's team, go North, Xig's team East, Luxord's team South, and Axel's team West. I'll stay in this general area in case she comes back. Meet back up here in an hour, but we must make sure she's okay. Go!" Pfft, people say i'm a bad leader. I know i'm not the leader but I am taking charge. So right now I am a leader. They all went out in their groups to look for her. I stayed here and waited for her. Maybe she would come back? I went on the roof and looked around the area. I saw people go their separate ways, until they were out of sight. I sat up there and waited.

It felt like forever before I heard something. It was a door closing. Someone was back. It hasn't been an hour so it must be Namine. I went downstairs and saw her. She was covered in blood and held her katana. I ran over to her and noticed she was crying. I took her into my arms, also getting blood on me, but who cares? She dropped her katana and wrapped her arms around me. "R-Riku, Do you think they're dead? Our classmates were still in school, our parents were at work. Who all made it? Oh gosh Riku, I'm glad I still have you! You're the only one that I've known forever. Please don't ever leave me." She kept rambling on about people who may have died and never seeing them again. I put my finger on her mouth to shush her, and began. "Namine, I don't know who's alive and who's not but I know one thing for certain," I paused, bringing her into a comforting hug. "And that's that I'll never, ever leave you."

We stayed like that, her crying on my shoulder, me comforting her until I heard the door. It was Demyx and Kairi. Demyx was holding a guitar looking instrument, but he dropped it when he noticed Namine. They ran over and joined in on the hug. They must have been worried as well. Namine and Kairi soon left to go upstairs and watch some chick flick. Damn, why do girls like that kind of stuff? I sure as hell don't know. Demyx soon went to the corner with his new instrument. "Umm, Dem, What is that?" I don't want to call it the wrong thing in front of him. He looked up at me. "It's a Sitar. I learned how to play it in school."

Where was everyone? It's been an hour, or it sure feels like it. Luxord came inside for a minute. "Hey Riku, Roxas and i'll be back in a little bit, we need to go find something." I nodded and he went back out and left. The less time Roxas is here the better. Sora and Xigbar were the next ones to get back. When they walked in the door they asked if Nami was okay. When I said she was they passed out. What the hell? They sure were tired haha. I went upstairs and The girls were there sleeping on each other's shoulder. Axel and Aqua were still gone... Pfft, Axel is a psycho. They don't die, haha. If anything they kill.

Another hour passed and they were still missing. They probably just got held up or something. I'm sure that's what happened. By now everyone, everyone had fallen asleep. Even Demyx who was cuddling with his Sitar. I'm guessing he used to really love to play. For all I know he still does. We all had to leave everything behind just so we could live. Poor Dem. He's pretty good at it from what I heard when he played earlier. It's a shame really. He could've made millions in the music Luxord woke up telling me to get some sleep. Well I guess I do need some. I walked over to my little bed and fell asleep, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

~Aqua POV~

Who the hell does this Psycho think he is? I know I owe everyone for saving me back at the school but couldn't I have been paired with Demyx or someone I can handle. This guy is purely annoying. All he does is flirt. He must have been a player before. "Aqua, Your hair is as pretty as the sea." He said walking along. I turned to face him at started yelling, "Hey, Mr. Pyro, or whatever kind of look you're going for, we're just looking for Namine. Remember that. This is not Flirting 101. Once we finish this I hope to never see your guts again. I may just even go find a new group of survivors just to avoid you! So Focus on the task and leave me the hell alone!" My voice raised drastically at the end.

Axel put his hand around my mouth and led me to a house. We walked in and he looked around to make sure nobody or nothing was there. He led me upstairs once he was sure it was safe. "Go into the bathroom and don't come out until I say so, Got it memorized?" I was pushed into the bathroom while he went downstairs. I heard a few voices, two males besides Axel. There was a movement in the bathtub so i just went and hid under the bed. He said to stay in the bathroom but maybe if i'm hiding it'll be okay? I'm not taking any chances with the bathtub. way too creepy for my tastes. I heard footsteps, and a gunshot.

They went upstairs, while Axel urged them to go away. I heard a door open, despite Axel's objections. There was a girly scream as I think a zombie ate the guy who opened the door. I heard a few gun shots and my ears were still ringing. I think both the other guys were dead and Axel was the one who shot the zombie and the one who was attacked. I think Axel was breaking down. "A-Aqua, I wasn't able to save you. It's like the time I couldn't save my sisters either..." He was crying. "Axel! I'm under the bed! There was a zombie in the bathtub so I left!" I crawled out from under the bed and gave him a comforting hug. He brought me into a tight embrace. "Aqua, Don't die on me alright? I can't stand it if another important girl in my life dies!" He was still crying. I don't know where we were going next but my view of him has changed.


	4. Chapter 4

~Nami POV~

I woke up, this time my sleep was dreamless. The first thing I noticed was Roxas and Luxord were trying to shove a huge box into the freezer. I walked over and spoke, "Hey guys, I don't think it'll fit in there..." They seemed shocked that I was awake. "Namine! I didn't think anyone was awake yet. You should go back and rest some more." Roxas whispered to me. I shook my head "I can't sleep anymore Roxi, I also think we should talk. Alone." He pondered this a moment before asking Luxord, "Hey buddy, you got this covered? I'll be back in just a moment." Luxord nodded and we headed towards the roof.

Roxas grabbed a pistol, and some extra ammo on the way. We got up there and he sat near the edge. I looked at him confused. "We came to talk not shoot each other." He laughed and hugged me, whispering in my ear. "Nams, it's for the zombies not each other. I'm listening. I can shoot and talk." I guess he has a point, can't change his mind anyway.

He shot at the zombies a few times, then I asked."Roxas what are we? I mean you kissed me, and you know I like you, but now what?" He stopped for a moment. "Namine, just because I kissed you doesn't mean anything. I never said that i liked you. Sometimes you can be the little kid that you look like. I don't even know why I became friends with you in the first place. Oh yeah! For the popularity. You were friends with everyone. Since the zombies are here now, I don't need to pretend anymore. I can Finally admit that I hate your guts!" He was laughing near the end of his little speech, and I was crying. Why would he say that?

He was looking at me grinning evilly. He still had the gun in his hands, and it was pointing straight at me. I tried to back away but he started talking again. "I wouldn't move if I were you, my finger may just slip." He kept talking about how much he hated me, so he didn't notice Kairi, Sora, and Riku come up here. Let me just say this. Riku was infuriated. I swear I could see steam coming from his ears. He went over to where Roxas was and snatched the gun out of his hand, throwing it to the side.

Riku started yelling at Roxas, punching his after every sentence. "Why would you point a gun at her! She never did anything to you! What make you so special to think you can get away with murdering someone who likes you!" Kairi was pulling me downstairs, while Sora was making sure Riku didn't kill Roxas. I couldn't stop crying. What happened to Roxas? He's gone mad. I don't understand anything anymore.

Kairi kept trying to cheer me up with lame jokes after bringing me to the window room. "Kairi, I just want to be alone right now." I told her. She left and I sat in a corner bawling. I actually wanted to see the guys first, so they could deny what was happening. I need someone to pinch me, to wake me from this nightmare. Too much drama keeps happening. Sora came down first. He didn't say a word. He just walked past me, like an emotionless shell.

After a few minutes Riku came down too. His face looked wet, as if he was crying like me. He walked straight to me and pulled me into his arms. He looked me in the eyes, and wiped my tears. "Namine, i'm sorry, we weren't able to save him from himself. After Kairi got you to leave Roxas got out of my grasp and regained the gun. He was going to shoot me but Sora acted out of impulses. Roxas, h-he fell. Sora pushed him off of the building. Namine I'm sorry, I just couldn't lose you, especially not to him."

I was informed that Luxord was nowhere to be found. He took most of the supplies as well, guess we'll have to go on another supply search. Riku and I sat there in silence. I started to think. So Luxord ran away, Roxas is supposedly dead, and Axel and Aqua are still missing. I'm guessing they're dead. That leaves Riku, Xigbar, Sora, Demyx, Kairi, and myself. The big group we had at the beginning has diminished. Soon we got up and decided to finally get up and face the others. We looked around the outside of the station, and didn't see Roxas' body.

Xigbar, Demyx, and I went searching for supplies together. Riku, Sora, and Kairi went together. The reason I had to go with Demyx was that he is my brother and I haven't spent any time with him since all this started. Xigbar suggested that us three went together while the others went to the other side of town.

I grabbed my katana while they each grabbed a rifle and extra ammo. Shall I tell you that I am no good at aiming? I tried back a few years ago, but each shot missed. I'll stick with a sword. We went out and looked for houses that didn't have a red X sprayed on it. That's how they marked the houses they looked through. Xigbar got the spray paint out. Demyx and I walked in and looked for food that wasn't bad. Non Perishables haven't really been my favorites but what choice do I have?

Xigbar came in after a few minutes. Soon we had all we needed, Food, Clothes, a Few knives, and a few bottles of beer, wine, and other alcoholic beverages. I didn't like the idea but Xigbar insisted. We had everything in a certain area of the house. "Crap! How do we get it all back to the station?" I realized. Demyx said "Wait one moment!" He ran out of the house and ran back in after a few minutes.

We grabbed the items and Demyx had brought a red 2004 4runner. After everything was in the vehicle we got in. I was stuck in the backseat like a 5 year old. The trip to the station was short. Demyx told a few jokes and Xibar laughed as if they were funny. They weren't.

We unloaded the supplies and walked inside, putting everything in their places. Sora and Kairi were Brawling in the front of the station. Riku, Demyx and Xigbar were inside, putting things away, so I went and tried to stop the fighting between the couples. They were attracting a few zombies. "Guys! Stop fighting! Zombies keep coming and I don't want you guys to die today..." They looked at me for a second and went back to arguing.

"Kairi! Whyy would you do that?"

"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't think you would be so affected."

"How would I not be affected? You made out with Roxas then let him get away! Leading him into getting bit by a Zombie and going away. What if he comes back and nobody can kill him? Namine here can't kill him! If he comes back we're all done for."

"What are the chances of that happening Sora? Once a zombie leaves it rarely comes back!"

The zombies were surrounding us all, we didn't have a chance. The route to the front door was blocked by a group of zombies and I was caved in, my katana was in the 4runner still. I ran to the vehicle trying to get to the sword. On the way there, I felt a pain in my shoulder, but I kept on going. I started feeling drowsy. But I had to make it to the 4runner. It was my only hope. I stumbled over my feet and fell right in the 4runner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short update, working on another one but it's been wayy too long since i've updated anything. And I don't own kingdom hearts. If I did there would be more Yaoi, swearing, romance, violence, and well it's be rated mature or AO. :)**

I made it into the 4runner. Everything felt like it was shifting around me. My body was pushed inside by a stranger and the door slammed shut. No part of my body was responding when I tried to move. My eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier until I was fast asleep.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I wasn't in the vehicle anymore. I was tied up in a chair. My feet were chained to the bottom of the chair. The room was dark besides where a door was cracked open. People were talking.

"Think she's awake yet?"

"I dunno. should we check?"

"Why'd we kidnap her anyway? She can't be that important."

"We're being payed in ammo, and new guns. A lot of it. Who cares who the chick is?"

"I-It's not right. She didn't do anything to us. She's innocent! Let's let her go."

"Do you want to get kicked out for a day again Kota? Last time you almost died, y'know?"

A tan guy with black hair entered the room. He looked at me for a moment and yelled "Hey, she's awake. now what Seifer?" Seifer? He's the guy who saved my guts! Why would he help kidnap me? It makes no sense. I tried speaking but my vocal chords didn't want to work.

Seifer entered the room and smirked at my shocked expression. He started laughing, then walked over to me. "Don't worry we won't hurt you, yet. But if your parents don't show up soon we may have to hurt you in certain ways." He gave me a perverted grin that made me worry for my virginity.

For some reason I still couldn't speak. My parents aren't dead? He came over and stroked the side of my cheek. "Just between the two of us, I don't want them to show up." Now i'm officially creeped out. What happened to the nice guy that saved my life? Apparently he's a creep because he can't stop that perverted grin. A guy walked in and gave me a look that said he was sorry for everything going on. I'm guessing he's Kota. The one who didn't want to kidnap me.

The blonde creep named seifer finally left and I'm so grateful. A girl walked in shortly and gave me food. It was in my lap so I could reach it. She left the room. What is this stuff? Doesn't even look like food. Soon after I passed out.

That became the routine. I woke up, the girl gave me food, I ate the food, and I passed out again. It happened a good amount of times. One day when I woke up people were talking on the other side of the door. My body barely listened to my brain. It wouldn't move when I told it to.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but by their tones they seemed scared. A guy with short brown hair came up to me and unlocked the chains on my feet. He said something that I couldn't understand. I mean it was english, but it sounded like gibberish to me. He helped me stand up but I just fell back down.

A familiar silver head came in and picked me up bridal style. We were moving so fast i barely saw what was going on or where I was. The one with brown hair put a letter in my pocket and ran back to the place we left from. There was a gunshot. The person carrying me had a tear or two on his face and put me into a car. He started the car and we left. He ran over a few people, there was blood everywhere on the outside of the car. My eyelids were heavy, too heavy for me to resist closing them. Once I closed my eyes I was fast asleep.


End file.
